Katherine's story
by Kira Krueger
Summary: Katherine Krueger wants her Father more than anything in the world, what will she do to get him?
1. The past

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for dialouge, and plot....

I'm living under the alias Maggie Burroghs, with two strange people I've no relation to.

I am required to call them Mom and Dad. I've done so since I was six. It didn't feel natural then or now. I go through the motions of life as Maggie Burroghs, but I know who I am on the inside...

I'm Katherine Krueger at heart...I know my Mother,Loretta,is dead. I saw my father strangle her with his bare hands. I know I should be upset and hurt...My heart does sometimes go numb when I see my friends with their real moms,but other than that...I don't remember much about her.

My Father, on the other hand, I know a great deal about.I remember him the most. We lived at 1428 Elm Street,where he stood with his hands in his pockets when the police and social worker pulled me away from him...I didn't know why at the time. I began crying when they told me I had to leave him. I remember clinging to his jacket as if my life depended on it. His Green eyes caught me in a look that was cold and disgusted.

"Katherine Krueger,you will shut up this instant! I will not listen to your whining, I'd had enough of that from your mother! Do you want to end up like her? Besides,to cry is to show weakness, and I've taught you better! Do us Krueger's have weaknesses? Hmmm?"My Father snapped, pulling off his jacket and throwing it at me.

"No...But Daddy I don't wanna..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT KATHERINE JUST GO!" My father screamed shaking me. Hard. That's when I was dragged away from my home and life as Katherine Krueger. The reason they took me from my Father was because he was a child murderer,The famed and feared Springwood Slasher,As I was later told...I remember sitting at the police station answering questions about my Father's habits.

"Did your Daddy ever hurt you?" The officer asked.

"No."

"Did he hurt your Momma?"

"No...not really...it wasn't exactly his fault..."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't his fault! She went in his workroom after he told her not to go there!!" I shrieked.

"What wasn't his fault? What workroom?" The officer asked puzzled.

"Daddy just lost his temper...He didn't mean to strangle Mommy...It just happened...After she snooped in his locked workroom...The one in the basement..."

"REALLY KATHERINE?! WHAT DON'T YOU TELL HIM EVERY ASPECT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE FOR GOD SAKE!" My Father spat angrily from behind me.

I shivered, then turned to face his wrath.

"Daddy you and Mommy taught me not to lie! I'm sorry! I promise I won't tell anyone else!"

I vowed. Unfortunetly,the damage had been done...My Father DID get out however when an unexpected technicality showed up on court papers, he was freed. The events that followed suit, were chaotic, and terrifying, and tramatic...The night the angry parents of my peers decided to take matters into their own hands is a clear enough memory as well, it was a Sunday night just after church service with my new parents,Josh and Amanda Burroghs,that we walked back toward my former home. As we stepped onto my yard, I noticed lots of other people. There was the Pastor and his wife, my friend Jessica's parents, and lots of other familiar faces I knew and loved.

"Why are we here?" I chirped happily enough thinking this was some sort of party.

Josh's expression hardened.

"We've come to kill the Devil..." I heard someone murmer near me. It was my friend Carlos.

"What are you talking about?! My Daddy is the only one living th..." My chest tightened as the realization sank in.

"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL MY DADDY!" I hollered at the mob of people who were setting rags stuck in glass bottles alight.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT HURTING MY DADDY!!! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!!! NO, DON'T..." By this time I was racing to the front of the mob. Josh and Amanda were right behind me. I was still to late. The house was a blazing inferno, nothing remained untouched. I noticed a fire truck, and ran over to it.

"HELP MY DADDY HE'S IN THE BASEMENT I'M SURE! PLEASE HELP HIM!"

The fireman took one look at the house and laughed.

"Help that sicko after he killed my little boy?! I DON'T THINK SO."

I ran to the front of the mob.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! YOU KILLED MY DADDY!!! HOW COULD YOU!?" I shouted above the crackling of the fire.

My friends were finding my pain amusing. How could they? I began to wail.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I turned to my so called friends.

"I hope everyone of you die in a really painful way while your asleep." I said calmly to them. Everyone stared at me in horror. Josh scooped me up, and I began to cry again.

I could have sworn I heard my Father, Fredrick Charles Krueger, laughing from the depths of the basement.

"It's not funny Daddy..." I muttered sleepily as I leaned my head on Josh's shoulder.

"I know baby..." Josh whispered. Didn't he know I wasn't talking to him? I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was morning night before seemed only a dream,and, as children often do, I convinced myself it was just that. I walked downstairs just as Josh opened the paper. I stopped short when I saw the front page. "Springwood Slasher killed yesterday in home, Daughter helped uncover truth to child murders" I began howling again.

Amanda stared at me before connecting my thoughts to the newspaper heading.

"JOSH!"

"I'm sorry!" Josh muttered helplessly.

Amanda sat me on her lap.

"Maggie don't cry. Your Daddy would have been caught eventually. It would have all come out in the wash at some point."

"Who is Maggie, and what does laundry have to do with me killing Daddy?!"

"Maggie is your new name. Josh and I have adopted you, and you didn't kill your Daddy..."

"He signed his own death warrant when he decided to take killing children up as a hobby..." Josh murmured darkly to himself, but I heard. I cried awhile more, but eventually no tears were left to shed. And that was the end of Katherine Krueger, and the beginning of Maggie Burroghs.

"Here, this should make you feel better." Amanda cooed taking my Father's jacket from the back of the chair next to Josh.

I buried my face in the plush lining of it.

I've found if I close my eyes tight, and think really hard, I can imagine him with me still.

I begun speculating something the town is just beginning to understand. The town won a single battle, not the war, and they are dealing with something that is completely out of their control...something that's a part of me...My Father, Freddy Krueger...I just wish I knew why I felt this way. It was only a feeling after all...right?


	2. Sweet Dreams Princess

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Josh, Amanda, and the plot...On with the story...

(Anyway thanks for the comment Darkness Takes Over...and no the story doesn't go along with the movie in the respect of events, because if it did, then the plot would be ruined, and I wouldn't be writing this, but anyway thank you for the encouragement and this chapter is just for you. Enjoy;P)

It was dark wherever I was.

I opened one eye which helped...A lot.

Now that I looked around, drinking in the surroundings, I felt comfortable here.

I had been here before I was certain.

It was a place with many pipes hissing, groaning, and popping as though the steam inside was voicing it's displeasure at being confined to such a narrow passage.

I looked above me in the dark, my eyes had adjusted, to see grated metal flooring.

My curiosity got the better of me as I searched the place over for a way to the top.

I finally found a rickety old set of stairs that led me to the top half of ,what I now realized, was a factory.

Not just any factory...my Father's _**workplace**_.

I stood for a few minutes remembering one evening when my_** real **_Mother brought me with her to pick up Daddy.

It had been a very long time ago...BEFORE MY FATHER TURNED INTO A FREAK'IN PSHYCO...why was I stressing that point to myself? I thought subtly, suppressing that thought, then continuing with my memory.

Mother and myself had just met Daddy outside, when I timidly asked:  
"What's in there Daddy?"

My Daddy's laugh was warm and, oddly enough, innocent.

"Would you like to see?" My Daddy whispered, picking me up and hugging me.

"Yes. If that's okay." I answered shyly.

My Mother huffed impatiently.

"Fredrick, please come on. I need to start dinner before it gets late."

Daddy glanced at her briefly all the while pleading with his eyes.

Mother's expression softened and she exhaled slowly, a smile breaking out on her lovely face.

"Alright, you can stay for...an hour. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a lot of time to me." I had answered causing both of my parents to smile.

Daddy and I explored the whole factory top to bottom.

It was a fun day spent with him.

Before we left I remembered my doll Janny.

I let go of my Daddy's hand and raced back to the top of the stairs and flung myself at the doll on the dirty grating. I saw Daddy beneath me and waved to him holding on to a rusty hand rail.

"Katherine be careful, or you'll..."

With that, a metallic moan was heard as the hand rail gave way, and sank toward the floor dragging me with it.

I dropped Janny onto the floor as a huge machine of some sort hummed a happy tune, crushing Janny to bits.

Daddy stared at my scenario horrified before he launched over the machine, right when I fell, catching me in his arms expertly as I landed.

To say the least I was shaken.

Daddy was too, I could tell by the way he avoided eye contact with Mother and I.

I told him it wasn't his fault.

"Daddy, what I did today was clumsy, but can I get a new doll sometime?" I had asked one evening after He had come home.

(I wasn't allowed near the factory anymore)

Daddy looked at me in a distracted way.

"What did you say Katherine? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I said may I get a new doll sometime?"

Daddy smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

"I _**promise **_I will get you a new doll sometime."

I had gone to my room happily enough, but the new doll never came...

I ended the memory quickly just now noticing I was crying, over the doll or my Father, I couldn't tell.

"You _**promised**_." I sobbed.

I shuttered as I heard a deep, gruff voice in my ear....

"And Princess, I _**always**_ keep my promises."

Someone slipped something into my hand, and when I looked down, I saw Janny's stitched on smile and button eyes.

She looked more evil than I remembered.

"Daddy?" I whispered into the still darkness.

No reply.

Everything faded from that scene into something more familiar.

"Maggie! You missed the bus!!!!" Amanda yelled up the steps.

"Oh crap...I over slept again."

With that I jumped from my bed.

Something tangled in the sheets caught my attention.

I screamed when I saw what it was...the demonic looking Janny doll from my dream, but even more terrifying than that was the inscription on her arms and legs:

'To: My princess, Love, Daddy'

I hurriedly dressed and rushed to the car Josh was waiting in.

"He's back," I thought sitting next to Josh, "Daddy is back to save me...but how?"

(P.S. Just to clear it up: Katherine refers to her Dad as: Daddy in her dreams because she can't let go of him, and she's trying to remember who he used to be (Add child-like innocence to really complete that thought), on the other hand she calls him Father when she's rationalizing the actions he's taken toward others because of her leaving/betrayal)


	3. High School can be a living Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Josh, Amanda, and the plot.

(Although I wish I owned a Corvette...)

Josh looked over at me for a moment with the strangest look on his face.

I thought I may have forgot some important article of clothing, like pants or a shirt.

I tried to discreetly check to make sure things were in order, Josh started laughing.

"What on earth are you doing?" Josh chuckled beside me.

"I,...uh,..was....So what's up?" I asked casually trying to hide my now burning cheeks.

"Amanda and I have been talking, and we think maybe....would you be okay at the house by yourself for three days?"

Everything was silent for a while.

What?

Was he really asking me this?

Three days with no fake parents?!

Amazing!!!

Sounded like a luxury vacation to me.

"Jos...Dad, OF COURSE I CAN STAY AT HOME BY MYSELF FOR THREE DAYS!" I screeched.

I calmed down.

"Besides, I'm seventeen Josh."

I got a disapproving glance in the rear-view mirror. (This was what I hated about having my Corvette in the shop...stupid engine...)

"Er,..uh,...um,..." I panicked.

I couldn't remember what to call him.

"I believe the term is Dad." Josh spat angrily at my mirror image.

I winced.

I had never actually made Josh angry before...it was a mistake I wouldn't repeat.

I made a mental note of it.

Springwood High School loomed ominously into view as the cramped minivan lurched toward the side walk.

I sprang from the backseat and raced up the hill to school, which by my watch, had already begun.

I neared the school like a track star, feet barely skimming the ground...until I ran into an unfamiliar guy in a black gangster style hoody.

He grabbed my arm bringing me to a dead stop.

I tried pulling away, and vainly tried to remember self defense, and recollecting nothing, gave-up instantly.

"Do you see that?" The mystery dude asked me quietly.

I looked nervously at the woods surrounding the school, but saw nothing.

"Where?" I whispered back.

"In that clump of trees? Oh..My..God..is that a guy walking toward us?" The new kid squealed.

He was right.

Someone was approaching us from the thick tangle of trees to our left.

We stood dumbfounded for a few seconds as the person got closer, and closer...

Even from a distance we could tell what the guy,(I was sure of that from his frame), was wearing...A dark brown fedora, a green and red striped sweater, and,... was that a glove with...razor blades on the end of the fingers?

"Run!" The boy shrieked shrilly like a gay wad.

We torn off toward the school like two retards...

The man stopped and turned toward the kids, who did in fact, look like two clumsy retards tripping over one another in their haste to get to the school.

As the teenagers ran through the door, he (the man) shook his head.

"My own daughter doesn't even recognize me. Fan-frikking-tastic. Maybe the office can help me find her..." Freddy smiled to himself.

"On the plus side,...what a convenient place to congregate all my children for me."

And with those final mumbled words, he found himself in a dimly lit hallway with a faded plaque in the front reading: 'Welcome to Springwood High School."

Freddy sneered.

"I'd love to take this opportunity/second chance to raise a little hell...again!"

He then wondered down the corridor to find the office, and principal Dangoon...

Especially principal Dangoon...


	4. The first cut is the deepest

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

(Hope ya'll are liking the story!)

Freddy walked down the hallway toward the Principal's Office.

It was an easy enough task considering he had been sent so many times.

Those were the days...a smug smile had just begun to cross his horribly burnt face when suddenly he remembered the not so great part about High School, Mr. Underwood.

His abusive, drunk of a Stepfather.

That man caused more harm than good...no one cared when he died...

Freddy gnashed his teeth together to keep from sending his curses from sailing down the hallway.

He tried not to reminisce on those by-gone days, but they flooded his mind anyhow.

Young Freddy had a rough life, it was true.

No one knew that better than his very best, and only, friend Loretta.

She had been witness to some of the fights at the Underwood residence, which had been slightly instigated by Freddy, but there were rare times when the attacks were completely out of the blue.

Those were the alcohol induced ones. They also hurt the worst, you could tell by some of Freddy's "Battle Scars" as he referred to them then.

Generally, after school, Freddy and Loretta were in the habit of walking around just anywhere, as long as they were together.

One day as the pair strolled by a shop, Freddy claimed he needed a break and asked Loretta to wait outside for a moment.

Which she did.

When Freddy came back he parked himself on a bench and pulled a razor blade out of his pocket.

"What are you doing with that?" Loretta asked curiously.

"My other one was dull." Came a very obvious sounding reply.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

He wasn't paying attention, Loretta realized, looking over his shoulder.

"Fredrick?! Your bleeding!" Loretta screeched.

"Oh, Does this sort of thing bother you?" Freddy asked looking up in surprise.

Loretta grabbed a lacy handkerchief from her purse, fighting the urge to vomit all the while dabbing at Freddy's bloody wrists.

"You'll need stitches...oh Freddy how did you manage this?" Loretta wailed, leaning her head on Freddy's shoulder, inhaling the cigarette smell on his letter jacket.

"I did it my self with this." He held up the bloody razor blade.

"It doesn't hurt me anymore...It's alright, please don't cry." Freddy soothed, calming Loretta down considerably.

"Why are you cutting yourself?!" She said taking a shaky breath.

"Boredom, can't feel the pain...it's no big deal." Freddy said shrugging the comment off.

Loretta was filled with anger so suddenly it scared her.

She marched into the shop, and came back after a moment to see Freddy at it again.

He stopped when he saw her striding his way.

"What'd you get?"

Loretta ignored the question and asked one of her own.

"Are we more than friends Fredrick?"

"Uh,...I guess...I thought so anyway..."

"Do you care for me at all?"

"Duh, Captain Obvious."

"Do you respect me in the least?"

"Of course, I do."

Loretta pulled a razor blade from her purse, and pressed it lightly to her neck.

"What are you doing!" Freddy yelled.

He couldn't imagine Loretta's pale, white, almost translucent, skin with a stain of any sort on it, even her own blood.

Freddy cringed as he watched, the blade press against her neck like a gleaming death certificate.

"Loretta put that down!"

"Why? It's okay for you to put me through meltdown over this silly...practice, so is it any different when I have to watch you do this? Mutilate yourself? It scares you doesn't it? Me slicing myself up like a piece of meat at a butcher shop. Fredrick I'll put it down if you promise not to..."

Freddy made no move to drop his blade.

Loretta painstakingly pulled the blade across her tender skin.

She began feeling queasy, as the blood rolled down her neck in little beads.

It was all she could do to keep from crying out.

Freddy's eyes went wide, and the blade dropped from his hand as he watched the blood roll.

Loretta let one tear roll down her cheek.

That let Freddy know everything he needed to.

He pulled her toward him, and pressed his lips to her still bleeding neck, as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Loretta...I'm sorry...I love you...please don't do this again..." Freddy whimpered.

The only problem was the blood that was getting in his mouth when he spoke.

"I love you too."

Freddy helped clean Loretta up, offering his jacket to go over the shirt with the bloody collar.

She accepted it.

Freddy walked Loretta home, and after delivering her safely at the door, speed toward the shack he was forced to call home, until next year when he turned 18.

Mr. Underwood was waiting for Freddy so he could give him 'his medicine'.

It was always the awful tasting kind...


	5. Detention

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Freddy snapped out of it for a moment.

"Damn, I've been going in circles...literally. Shit."

Before Freddy could move the memory continued.

One that was still boiling in his blood, even if now it was green.

Freddy had 'taken his medicine' like a big boy, enjoying every bit of pain inflicted on him with a leather belt.

"Well boy, you were out late with that little whore again, weren't you, you little bastard?" Mr. Underwood slurred.

"Let's not talk about the bitches, you've slept with..." Freddy said harshly.

Freddy then rolled his eyes and escorted Mr. Underwood and himself inside.

That was the beginning of the fight.

When Freddy got smart with his Stepfather, he was told to sleep outside.

The next day Freddy was tired.

Loretta noticed immediately that Freddy was exhausted.

But, even exhausted, the young Krueger was still a handful.

He was sent to the principal Dagoon, then, just a young man himself.

It was common knowledge among students that the Principal had a wondering eye for every pretty girl that walked by him.

He even impregnated a few and blamed the jocks.

It made Freddy sick to his stomach, and ill at ease when the man stood near him...or, especially Loretta.

He always kept her close.

One day however, Dangoon overstepped his bounds.

Young Fredrick Charles Krueger, let him know it to...

As Loretta gathered her things from her locker, chatting with Freddy who was waiting on her,...

Dangoon practically skipped over to join them.

"Why, Hello Loretta...Fredrick."

"Freddy." Loretta corrected automatically.

"Yeah, whatever...I was wondering if maybe you'd mind staying after school tomorrow to help me organize some things in my office...If you want..."

Some how it sounded more like a command.

"Actually, Freddy was taking me out the rest of the week... Sorry..." Loretta chirped.

Dangoon made his fatal mistake when he grabbed Loretta's arm, making her squeak in pain.

Freddy threw the first punch, and soon Dangoon was rushed to the hospital, minutes later muttering about the Devil's spawn.

Freddy smiled before guessing he had detention the next day.

He was right, but he didn't tell Loretta.

They parted ways at their lockers.

"Where you going?" Loretta questioned.

"To the art room to...draw stuff."

"Alright. See you later." She said, leaning forward, and tilting up her head, so Freddy could kiss her.

Freddy watched the love of his life walk out the door.

He then trudged off to Detention.

After 30 minutes he skipped out.

Walking outside Freddy felt the urge to run home...

In his heart, he felt something Dad...He meant Bad, so why did...

Oh God, Loretta...

"But she wouldn't..." He didn't even stop to think.

He just ran.


	6. Oh Baby

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Faster, and faster...Freddy was out of breath, but pushed onward, coming up to the house in record time...

"FREDRICK!!!!! HELP ME!!!!" Someone screamed from inside.

"SHUT-UP!!! HE HAD DETENTION TODAY UNTIL FIVE...NO USE."

Freddy's stomach lurched.

Loretta.

Thinking quickly,Freddy crept in the back door, past a dimly lit living room (which was infested with a variety of vermin,) and navigated himself to a filthy kitchen, complete with crusty dishes in the sink, cockroaches, and, of course, bottles of beer,wine,liquor ect.

He gently picked up an empty, glass wine bottle carelessly tossed on the counter, and quietly picked his way through the house to the last room...Mr. Underwood's room.

Freddy wasn't allowed in there ever.

Freddy opened the door to a scene that made the anger in him bubble to the surface, like lava exploding from the earth's crust.

His Stepfather was trying to force his way into what appeared to be a closet.

Freddy watched for a moment more, reacting to late in his mind...

Mr. Underwood had the door open, and was in the process of pulling at the jacket Freddy had given Loretta while pulling the struggling girl closer to himself.

Without a second thought Freddy crashed the bottle over his Stepfather's head.

The bottle shattered instantly, which caught Mr. Underwood off guard.

He sank to the floor blood gushing from his newly sustained wound inflicted on him by his 'son'.

In a twisted way it made him proud to think was turning out like him.

"I always knew you'd end up like me..."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FRIKKING INSANE?! I'LL NEVER BE YOU..."

Freddy picked up the shards of glass on the floor.

After a quick examination he decided that they were sharp enough to finish the job.

Freddy bent over his Stepfather's body, realizing he was losing consciousness fast...

Everything was moving fast for Freddy today...

Freddy slashed at Underwood's body for minutes...The blood was rolling...and Freddy loved it.

Loretta stayed concealed in the closet.

Just when Freddy thought he had finished him off, his Stepfather spoke.

"I know I'm gonna die, you've really done a number on me, but I'd like to take one last swallow of Jack Daniels...Please Fredrick?"

Freddy got the Jack Daniels all right.

As Freddy walked back into the room, Underwood's eyes followed his every move.

Freddy made a big show of producing the booze from behind his back, removing the cap, and taking a swig of it.

Mr. Underwood sighed in defeat, and closed his eyes forever.

Freddy kicked him just to be sure that he was in fact dead.

Freddy then shoved the body under the bed.

He rushed to the closet, pulled open the door, and picked Loretta up.

She was crying softly.

Freddy cradled her to his chest and kissed her head.

"Freddy..." Loretta mumbled into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me home?"

"Yes. After you answer a question for me..."

"What?" Loretta whispered.

"Why did you come here today?"

"I had to tell you something I just found out..." Loretta shifted uneasily.

"What might that be?" Freddy wondered genuinely puzzled.

Loretta's eyes couldn't hold his gaze.

"I'm pregnant." Loretta murmured.

Freddy's thoughts were racing, but he managed to say:

"Whose the Daddy?"

Loretta's answer was quiet and calm.

"You are."


	7. Anger

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Freddy found himself in front of a door with a sign reading:

'Milbred Dangoon'

He looked at the doorknob reluctant to touch it himself, lest that pervert's germs get on him.

He debated on whether or not to do what he was planning...

A noise from inside jerked him to attention and into immediate action.

"Sir, WHAT are you doing?! Please stop!"

That girl sounded no older than his Katherine.

Freddy may have been a murderer, but he was a Father first...

Freddy torn the door down and flew inside the room.

The anger boiled in his blood again...the old hate was back...

(Sorry it's so short!)


	8. Helpful

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Dangoon, and Liza.

(I have the flu and don't feel like writing loads...Lets see where I get.)

The sudden appearance of Freddy startled the already frightened girl.

Freddy noticed she was really pretty, with blonde hair, green eyes, and the body of a model.

All that aside, he was concentrating on a job.

"So, your still stealing the innocence of girls, what?, a twelfth of your age?" Freddy asked hotly.

"Who the hell are you?!" The principal asked, angry at being disrupted when he was 'obviously to busy' for interruptions.

"I'm your _**worst**_ nightmare."

Freddy strode forward yanking the girl behind himself creating a barrier between her, and the sex hungry principal.

Flicking his glove's blades toward the principal, he asked one question.

"Katherine Krueger."

"Beg Pardon?"

"Katherine Krueger where is she?!" Freddy shrieked.

Dangoon never answered.

Freddy impaled him with the almighty glove.

The girl screamed, and then realized she didn't have to do anything else for Dangoon.

She smiled at Freddy.

"I think I can help."

Freddy knelt down beside the girl.

"Did he _**ever **_do this to her? How long has he done this to _you_ anyway?"

"Since the beginning of the year..."

The girl's face crumpled.

"I'm so sorry...Where is Katherine?"

"I think her name is Maggie now..."

"How do you know?"

"She was next."

"Fuck no, she wasn't!"

"I'll help you find her." The girl repeated.

"Thank you..."

The girl lead him into the hallway, to the right, and in front of a door marked English.

As Freddy looked in the window he felt a twinge of pain...

'What if she doesn't remember me?'


	9. Fanchesca

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(Fanchesca's pov)

Freddy's left hand caressed the doorknob.

It was cool and smooth to the touch.

"Why don't you go in?" The girl asked.

Freddy completely changed the subject...procrastinating.

"What's your name?"

"Fanchesca. Now stop stalling and open the door!"

Freddy stared at Fanchesca.

He'd heard the name before.

A long time ago...

"What does it matter to you if I open the door?!"

She glared at him, her green eyes emitted a malevolent sort of force.

Then again, That was the power of a teenage girl coupled with PMS, Freddy reasoned.

"Open the door."

"What if..."

"If ifs and ands were pots and pans this place would be a kitchen...Now move!"

"Jesus, all right! I'm going!"

Freddy threw open the door on a class bored out of their minds, on Freddy's arrival the students sat to attention.

His eyes locked on the girl with chocolate brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and thin, wiry frame.

His baby girl...She was growing up fast.

"Yo, dude with the bad sunburn!" One cheerleader type girl yelled trying to act gangster.

Freddy's eyes snapped up.

"Huh?"

He turned his attention to the cheerleader.

Katherine's eyes lingered on this man...

Was it possible that this man was her father?

It didn't seem like it...

Freddy almost pranced across the room on sight of the recognition in Katherine's eyes.

As he approached her, however, she jumped from her seat, and ran to the back of the room.

"Katherine, sweetie, it's me Daddy!"

Katherine froze.

"Daddy?"

Freddy wrapped his arm around his daughter lovingly just like old times.

Katherine shuttered.

"Don't worry, Daddy's here now."

The words that should have comforted her at long last felt threatening.

"Why don't introduce me to your friends..."

Katherine shuttered again.

If he was truly here for her, why did everyone else matter?


	10. Class, meet Daddy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Fanchesca.

"Well, um, there's Lance, Gretchen, Pablo, Jason, and Michael..." Katherine said pointing to each student in turn.

"Classes are smaller than I last remembered." Freddy mumbled under his breath.

Katherine examined her Father for the umptheenth time in two minutes, he wasn't what she had expected at all.

Freddy was taking notes on the students themselves.

Lance was terrified of being buried alive, Gretchen was scared of needles, Pablo hated bugs, Jason was

scared of his girlfriend Mina breaking up with him, and Michael was terrified of....Hello Kitty?

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Freddy giggled.

Katherine looked at her Father unnerved.

"What is going to be fun Daddy?" Katherine whispered.

"Nothing princess! Thank you for introducing me to your class, see you kids later...and HELLO KITTY!" Freddy murmured nudging Michael.

Michael shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Freddy laughed and disappeared.

Katherine's experience with her Dad left her shaken for the rest of the day.

It also left her looking for answers...


	11. Elliot Arrives

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Twilight had settled on the horizon in Springwood, (and Elm Street in particular!)

The little Street was bathed in eerie half light, and children everywhere were winding down for the evening.

Evening gave way to night, as has happened for millions of years...

Lance Greyber, Springwood High School's lead quarterback, was thinking about Katherine's Dad... right before heading off to bed.

Lance rushed to the bathroom to take a shower.

He'd just come from a game, and was sweaty...Badly.

Lance grabbed a towel and wash cloth, placed them on the rack in front of the shower door, and then turned the hot water on.

After a brief pause, he began undressing.

Lance shivered as a breeze whistled past his bare body.

Looking around, he jumped in the shower.

It was scalding hot...just the way Lance liked it.

Lance felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness, as the water massaged his tight muscles.

He felt relaxed, and closed his eyes.

Freddy took the opportunity to _raise_ 'a little _hell_'.

"I'm calling for back up!"

After pulling a gold bound box from his pocket and tinkering with it, the puzzle box solved itself.

A man in all black garb, and pins deeply implanted into his skull emerged from a dazzling light radiating from the box.

"Come, we have...ufffff!"

Freddy had grabbed the man by the sleeve.

"Elliot, I don't have time for this bull shit! Now, come on!"

"What?! To where?!"

"In that kid's dream, dumb ass!" Freddy explained.

"Oh,...okay then."

Elliot pulled away regaining some dignity in the act.

Freddy turned around and stared at him eyes wide in surprised.

"I thought you were gonna help me?"

Elliot took on a monotone.

"Fredrick, I'll help you, yes, but it will be on my own terms and _pace. _So keep your hands to yourself."

Freddy looked Pinhead in the eyes.

"We'll talk of those terms later."

Freddy began to dissipate.

Elliot glanced at Freddy, who appeared instantly.

"What?!"

"Fredrick, look down when your speaking to me."

"Why?!"

"I'm better than you!"

Freddy got an idea.

"Are not!" Freddy looked amused.

"Are too!" Elliot looked outraged.

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

As they argued, they began disappearing.

Into Lance's dream.


	12. Boiler room drunks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Pinhead chuckled drinking down the rest of his beer.

"I know, he was all 'ahhhh!', and we were all 'Sucks for you!', and he like died!" Freddy babbled.

This was either the beginning of an amazing kill, or the pair was hopelessly drunk in the boiler room...


End file.
